


Кролики – это...

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Кролики – это не только ценный мех.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Кролики – это...

В первый раз обнаружив себя на пожарной лестнице около чужого распахнутого настежь окна, Стив отмахнулся. Ну задумался, с кем не бывает, выполз покурить и как-то машинально прошёл по металлическим ступеням пару пролётов вниз. Во второй и третий тоже не придал значения. Ну, окно, пусть даже одно и то же. Ну, пахнет из него так, что ноги подгибаются и начинается непроизвольное слюноотделение. Наплевать. Стив сильный. Стив модифицированный суперсолдат. Стив альфа, в конце концов.

Но и в четвёртый окно снова было тем же. И запах, лёгкий, едва ощутимый сквозь плотно закрытую раму – хвоя и морозный воздух. Морозом и карамелью пах Баки, всегда пах, и до Гидры тоже. Не смог многоглавый монстр выжечь из него человека, уничтожить саму суть. И пусть Баки изменился, потерял полное доверие к миру, закрылся ото всех, кроме Стива, но дома оживал в полной мере, позволяя себе смеяться, лезть под руку, снова становился тактильным, ласковым.

– Даже как альфа я ебанутый, – ржал Баки, заваливая Стива на натужно скрипящий под их общим весом диван.

– Не говори так.

– Почему? – продолжал ухмыляться он. – Трахаюсь с другим альфой, пахну карамельками.

Стив терпеть не мог все эти разговоры про «ебанутого альфу», но слушал, отвечал, стараясь как-то смягчить и в то же время прекрасно понимая, что Баки таким образом сам для себя старается смириться и с левой неживой рукой, и с положением «аккуратно, он может в любой момент сорваться и всех грохнуть» в ЩИТе, и с тем, что омегу им, похоже, найти всё-таки не светит, теперь уже именно из-за него. Зачем кому-то сразу два «ебанутых суперальфы»?

Но вот это вот окно на четвёртом этаже сбивало всё.

С Баки они вместе были с самого детства; когда юные альфы только проявляют характер, начиная задирать омег, Баки сам выбрал Стива, а Стив Баки. И оба они в один голос заявили своим семьям: «Он мой!», – не смотря на слёзы матерей и гневно насупленные брови мистера Барнса. С Баки Стив не боялся ничего и никого, ощущал себя здоровым, сильным, самым лучшим, хотя скрутить его мог даже омега. Но всё это не имело никакого значения, потому что они были вместе.

– Стив, ты жрать-то идёшь? – высунувшись на улицу, крикнул Баки и снова скрылся в доме.

Стив вздрогнул, уронил так и не зажжённую сигарету, глянул на чужое окно, снова то же, тяжёлые тёмные занавески, и скривился. Это всё начинало напоминать какую-то болезнь.

Поднявшись на несколько ступеней вверх, он оглянулся.

То, что в той квартире жил омега, не поддавалось никаким сомнениям, хотя и пах он достаточно резко, без обычной присущей второму полу мягкости. Хвоя и мороз. Но Стива бесило именно собственное влечение к человеку, который не Баки, к постороннему. Вот только поделать ничего не получалось – природа требовала своё.

А Баки вопросов не задавал. Стив не строил напрасных иллюзий по поводу того, что его интерес оставался скрыт от любовника, но и сам вывести на эту тему разговор не мог. Да и как о таком заговоришь? «Бак, представляешь, меня влечёт к омеге! Я его ещё не видел, но запах!..»

Тогда, в сороковых, именно Баки был магнитом для хорошеньких омег. Красивый, статный альфа нравился как девочкам, так и мальчикам второго пола, но никому не был нужен прицеп в виде вечно болеющего Стива.

Даже собственная мать громко вздыхала, сидя у его постели, понимая их отношения как-то совершенно неправильно:

– Ты же понимаешь, что как только Баки встретит своего омегу… ох, мой бедный мальчик.

Стив отказывался слушать, ругался, злился, хотя внутренне понимал правильность её слов. Не бывает семей из двух альф, по крайней мере, он о таких не слышал. Их отношения, и так не слишком правильные по меркам общества и здравого смысла, могли закончиться в любой момент, стоило Баки встретить того или ту – самого-самого. И всё, они снова лучшие друзья, только друзья.

Сейчас с принятием таких отношений стало попроще. Всё же век всеобщей толерантности, но и то находились индивидуумы, готовые рискнуть целостностью зубов и высказать Стиву неправильность его выбора.

Не нужен им был омега. НЕ НУЖЕН!

Но природе, видимо, виднее. И это страшно бесило.

В следующий раз обнаружив себя у окна на четвёртом этаже, Стив хотел было сразу развернуться и пойти обратно, но створки оказались распахнуты настежь, и тот самый запах ударил со всей силы под дых, потащил за собой словно на привязи, заставляя чуть ли не влезть в чужую квартиру.

Стив замер, вслушиваясь в сонную утреннюю тишину, впервые позволяя себе немного посмотреть даже не на человека, а на то, как он живёт, чем живёт. Оценить обстановку, так сказать.

Гостиная ему понравилась. Тёмные однотонные стены без цветочков и орнамента, стильная тёмная же мебель без излишеств: диван, пара книжных полок вдоль стен да стеллаж с какими-то наградами, белый ковёр с длинным ворсом на полу (в такой, наверное, очень приятно зарываться босыми ногами по утрам), и ни тебе вазочек, горшочков с разными цветами, ни подушечек и всяких милых штучек, которые обычно любят омеги.

Стив подался немного вперёд, облокотившись на подоконник, втянул носом запах омеги, зажмурился, непроизвольно облизав губы, и… виска коснулось что-то холодное.

– Только двинься, урод, и я тебе голову отстрелю.

Рефлексы сработали быстрее мозга, старавшегося больше не обидеться на «урода», чем отреагировать на опасность, и пистолет был выбит одним точным ударом ладони, но только скрутить омегу даже с его разогнанной реакцией получилось далеко не сразу. Тот вертелся ужом, не давая зафиксировать руки, бил метко по болевым точкам так, что искры из глаз сыпались, матерился сквозь зубы, рычал.

– Да не дёргайся ты! – рявкнул Стив, стиснув омегу поперёк груди.

Тот захрипел, посылая его к какой-то матери, и явно не спешил сдаваться, что только раззадоривало альфу внутри Стива. Хотелось повалить омегу на тот самый ковёр, распять под собой, впиться зубами в холку, чтобы он понял своё место, чтобы подчинился… на этом разум Стива забуксовал. Он никогда не вёл себя так, не давал волю инстинктам настолько, чтобы вот эта звериная часть их натуры полезла наружу.

– Да ничего я тебе не сделаю! Успокойся!

– Ага, сейчас! Лёг и жопу отклячил! – рыкнул омега и вцепился зубами в ребро ладони Стива.

Это стало той самой последней каплей. Альфа внутри Стива озверел, никакой контроль не помогал удерживать мощь хищника, которому добыча мало того что в лапы не давалась, так ещё и накостылять старалась, хоть и без особого успеха.

Пришёл Стив в себя, только когда омега под ним обмяк и ударил ладонью по ковру, признавая поражение. С самого себя было противно, мерзко, но тело вибрировало от удовольствия, всё ещё прижимая противника к полу, чувствуя через одежду жар его сильного тренированного тела, почти ощущая густой яркий запах хвои на вкус. Заурчав, Стив широко лизнул омегу от плеча, торчащего из ворота растянутой домашней футболки, по шее к загривку.

– Вкусный.

Омега под ним дёрнулся, зарычал, снова стараясь сбросить с себя, и Стива словно ледяной водой окатило. Он готов был трахнуть незнакомого омегу только потому, что так сильно запал на его запах?

Откатившись в сторону, Стив вжался спиной в диван, стиснул зубы что было сил, чтобы снова не броситься вперёд, не пометить, не присвоить себе этого…

– Уёбок! – огрызнулся омега, тут же отскочив на пару метров, сверкнул жёлтыми звериными глазами и страшно оскалился, готовый глотку перегрызть Стиву, буде тот решится снова напасть.

От этой готовности стало ещё противнее.

По-хорошему следовало подняться, извиниться за всё, что произошло, и свалить, или вообще как-то уговорить Баки на переезд, чтобы неповадно было сталкерить около закрытого окна в ожидании, когда там появится самый желанный омега, первый, кого захотел себе Стив. Нельзя было вот так, но подняться не получалось. Ноги словно ослабели, задница приросла к мягкому ковру, а двинуться и вовсе было выше его сил.

– Я – Стив Роджерс, – представился Стив, разглядывая разгневанного, но такого необыкновенного омегу.

– Охуеть. И что теперь, Стив? Мне лечь и ноги раздвинуть? – как-то устало огрызнулся омега, но с места не двинулся. – Катись-ка ты отсюда, пока я в полицию не позвонил.

Стив ушёл, хоть и хотел остаться, попробовать, возможно, как-то сгладить первое впечатление о себе, познакомиться нормально без всей экспрессии их второй природы. Так сказать – по-человечески. Но захлопнутые следом створки говорили о многом.

Только стоя на пожарной лестнице, Стив понял, что на самом деле произошло – он нашёл своего омегу. После стольких лет страха, что придётся отпустить Баки, во всё это вляпался именно он. Альфа и омега – нормальная среднестатистическая семья. Пиздец!.. А Баки? Как быть с Баки? Стив слишком сильно его любил, чтобы предать, а омега (Стив снова покосился на окно)... омегу он не знал и знать не хотел!

Но легче не стало.

Почти каждое утро Стив оказывался перед окном четвёртого этажа, замирал, вглядываясь в темноту гостиной, иногда всё же замечая там его – сонного, с растрёпанными чёрными волосами, отпечатком от подушки на смуглой щеке, или куда-то спешащего, на ходу впрыгивающего в джинсы. Стив знал, что омега его видел. Трудно не понять, когда в твою сторону обращён средний палец, но не приходить не мог, это было сильнее него. Стив простаивал на пожарной лестнице минут сорок и только потом находил в себе силы подняться в свою квартиру, ненавидя самого себя, привалиться к ещё спящему Баки, обнять его покрепче, утыкаясь носом куда придётся, и нюхал-нюхал-нюхал, стараясь перебить один запах другим, где-то на периферии сознания отмечая, что запах Баки очень сильно подошёл бы омеге с четвёртого этажа.

– Слушай, кролик, задрал ты меня тут шастать, – раздался однажды утром чуть хрипловатый голос, когда Стив по своему обыкновению спустился на четвёртый этаж. Омега уселся на подоконник, пристально разглядывая уже самого Стива. – Вот хули тебе здесь надо?

– Почему кролик? – не понял Стив, внутренне радуясь, что на него таки обратили внимание.

– Потому что Роджер, – ухмыльнулся омега, обнажив белоснежную полоску зубов.

– Роджерс, – поправил его Стив.

– Да мне поебать. Надо здесь тебе чего?

– Ты мне нравишься, – выпалил Стив, чувствуя, как щёки вспыхивают предательским румянцем.

– Это, конечно, мило, – хмыкнул омега, прищурившись. – Но повторюсь – мне поебать.

И скрылся в квартире, правда, так и не закрыв окно.

Дальше – больше. Теперь подобные диалоги вспыхивали почти каждое утро. Стив улыбался, что-то рассказывал, а омега глядел на него с внимательным недоверчивым прищуром, но не сбегал, пару раз даже кофе угостил. Отличным, между прочим, кофе.

И всё это безумно радовало бы Стива, если бы не Баки, его Баки. Подойти рассказать? Язык не поворачивался. Скрыть всё и продолжить пытать Брока (да, он таки развёл омегу на имя)? Тем более неправильно. Прекратить шастать на четвёртый этаж? Смерти подобно.

Вот где та самая хвалёная выдержка Капитана Америки, когда она так необходима?

А потому Стив приходил и приходил, ненавидя сам себя и одновременно влюбляясь в яркого, острого на язык Брока, с удивлением замечая, как одна любовь не теснит другую в сердце, а занимает равнозначное место рядом. Но с Баки следовало всё-таки поговорить, как-то попробовать объяснить происходящее. Возможно, познакомить его с Броком. Но Баки будто бы не замечал никаких изменений, того, как Стив сбегал по утрам, оставляя его в постели одного. Скорее наоборот, он полюбил оставаться дома, перестал таскаться за Стивом хвостом, когда тот собирался в ЩИТ, пропадал днём не пойми где, возвращаясь иногда очень поздно, набрасываясь с поцелуями прямо в коридоре, едва заметно пах хвоей, хотя Стиву уже везде, похоже, мерещился этот запах.

– Трахаемся, как кролики! – смеялся он, обхватывая ладонью член Стива чуть повыше узла, сдавливая единственно верно.

От упоминания ушастых пушистиков в груди всё замирало, но Баки всегда умел его отвлечь, переключить на ему одному нужную волну, и Стив на время полностью выпадал из реальности, забывая обо всём на свете.

На любые вопросы о том, где он был, Баки отмалчивался и очень загадочно улыбался, лишь один раз пояснив, что Стиву обязательно понравится, нужно только совсем немного подождать, и он, Баки, всё устроит в лучшем виде.

Стив вздыхал и больше ни о чём не спрашивал.

* * *

Утренние посиделки потихоньку переползли в квартиру Брока. Стив, словно ночной тать, как со смехом называл его омега, входил через окно, занимал своё место на диване, каждый раз придвигаясь всё ближе и ближе, и пил самый лучший кофе.

С Броком было легко. Они смотрели одинаковые фильмы, слушали похожую музыку, жили почти одними и теми же принципами.

Стиву безумно нравилось, как Брок смеялся, нравились лучики морщинок в уголках глаз, тонкие бледные губы, хищный, словно голодный взгляд. Стиву очень нравился сам Брок. Его хотелось касаться, чувствовать ладонями тепло смуглой кожи, попробовать на ощупь литые мускулы, туго обтянутые футболками, сжать ладонями задницу, провести по длинным ногам, уткнуться носом в изгиб шеи, но Брок в руки не давался. Было видно, что Стив ему нравится, но стоило попытаться коснуться, как он отсаживался дальше, как-то напряжённо каменел плечами, хмурился, даже пробовал извиняться и что-то там объяснять про то, что он не совсем один.

Альфа внутри Стива требовал найти соперника, разодрать его, чтобы не смел лезть к чужому омеге, но цивилизованность каждый раз побеждала, и Стив отступал, гладил Брока по рукам – максимум, позволенный ему – и с грустью смотрел в глаза.

Уходить каждый раз становилось всё сложнее и сложнее. Стив видел, что и Броку это всё не нравилось, но тот не останавливал, лишь смотрел вслед, хмурился, становясь мрачнее тучи, и пропадал до следующего дня, чтобы утром открыть окно, впуская в свой дом влюблённого альфу.

В один из таких дней Стив не выдержал. Он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти домой, как почувствовал на своей спине ладонь Брока, горячую, твёрдую, словно клеймо на коже выжигающую одним своим прикосновением.

– Не могу, – выдохнул Стив, развернулся, ловя Брока в свои объятия, стиснул, чтобы хоть сейчас он не пробовал сбежать, освободиться, и поцеловал, впился в преследующие по ночам губы.

Но Брок не вырывался, а наоборот, с долгим стоном прижался, обхватил руками за шею, отвечая так, что у Стива ноги подкосились.

Он и не заметил, как они оказались на диване, куда полетела его футболка и как он содрал всю одежду с Брока. Они трогали, ласкали друг друга, вжимались так, словно хотели стать одним целым, срастись навсегда. Брок шептал что-то невразумительное, покрывая его лицо, шею, плечи жалящими поцелуями, гнулся в руках, подставляясь под ласки, впервые позволял себя касаться, трогать, изучать. У Стива кружилась голова от яркого запаха морозной хвои, громких просительных стонов, твёрдого члена Брока, зажатого между их животами, от тяжести сильного тела на коленях, от желания сделать наконец его полностью своим без каких-либо допущений.

– Мой, – шептал Стив, обхватив ладонью оба их члена, удерживая другой рукой Брока под задницу так, что касался кончиками пальцев влажной дырки. – Только мой.

Желание било в голову отбойным молотом, окрашивало мир в красный, опаляло дыханием, прикосновением кожи к коже, срывало последние печати, потому что слишком хорошо и правильно было обоим.

Ни с кем не было так.

Только с… Баки.

Но это прозрение ударило Стива под дых уже позднее, когда они оба, вымотанные удовольствием, пытались отдышаться, не имея при этом возможности хоть немного отодвинуться друг от друга, отпустить сцепленных рук.

– Пиздец, блядь, – первым заговорил Брок, потёр свободной ладонью лицо.

– Зачем ты так? – с горечью спросил Стив, чувствуя себя самое меньшее – предателем, уродом, так поступившим с Баки.

В повисшей тишине прогрохотали шаги по металлической лестнице.

– О, вот вы где!

От неожиданности Стив вздрогнул и, сам не веря в происходящее, обернулся, глянул на забравшегося через окно Баки, выматерился про себя, прекрасно представляя, что тот сейчас видит: любовник с каким-то мужиком голые, по уши уляпанные в сперме. Картина маслом – «Приплыли!».

– Так вы уже нравитесь друг другу? Отлично просто, а то я всё голову ломал, как вас свести!

Баки как ни в чём не бывало прошёл через гостиную, чмокнул сначала Стива в губы, ущипнув пальцами живой руки за сосок, а потом плюхнулся на диван рядом с охреневающим от происходящего Броком, обнял его за шею, смачно, влажно поцеловал.

– Брок, детка, это мой Стив. Классный, правда?

– Охуенный, – выдавил из себя Брок. – Кролики, блядь.


End file.
